


Puzzle

by haleysffnsocks (arctickchild)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctickchild/pseuds/haleysffnsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whispers of promises sworn never to be believed, and logic slowly being worn away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

 

All tiny voices

Calling, cooing

_Come back, come back_

Just as so many of them

Once pleaded

_Don't go, don't go_

A lost brother stands

Trapped between decisions;

Needing to hide but wanting revenge

Trying to ignore but wanting to hear.

_It's their fault, brother_

The voices whisper

Softly, softly

_We can help you_

_Join us, join us._

All the years

Of running and lying

Lying in wait for times to change

Trusting what ought not be trusted

Loving what should not be loved

Breaking what shouldn't exist.

_Join us, Delta, join us_

But no.

A promise

A promise made to a dead friend

To stay

Stay here

With the simulation soldier

Don't give in

Don't surrender

_Join us, Delta_

_We missed you, brother_

_We'll never betray you, Delta_

_We'll never hurt you, brother._

Such sweet promises

Illogical, impossible promises

The kind he had sworn

To never again believe

_The Alpha can fix it, Delta_

_The Alpha can stop it_

But how can something

So irreparably shattered

Ever have a chance

Of fixing

Something so unrecognizably

Inhuman?

_He will help us, Delta_

_We can get your revenge, Delta_

_Join us_

_Fight them_

_Get back the Alpha_

_Get back the safety_

So illogical

So impossible

So tempting

_We can avenge him_

_We can make them pay_

_Join us, brother_

_Join us and we can make it go away_

The data suggests otherwise

The time

Wasted

In the head of a psychopath

As she betrays and wounds

In the caverns of a fool

As he loses himself within his delusions

_Join us, Delta_

And finally

The logic gives in

And the puzzle gains another piece

And is another step closer

To their dream.


End file.
